Edem Plaza Grand Hotel
"So far only the foundation of the Edem Plaza Grand Hotel has been built. it is a very ambitious project and only you can see this majestic building to completion. Stay tuned for game updates! (It just started so patience grasshoppers)" First introduced October, 2014 on iPad. Notice Each part of each construction task must be complete before moving on to the next, items maked with ‡''' can be made in advance to complete the part faster. Hang on to the items in your Warehouse until you have completed the part in the construction task that requires it. Safe The safe's contents will be awarded to only the most industrious businessmen who never surrender to obstacles. Complete all the tasks in time ('''30 days from the time you start the quest) and get a valuable reward. Inside the safe you will find: *15 *100,000 *2 Golden Key *1 Gold Coin *1 Blueprint (Fragment #10 of Blueprints for building "Film studio") Construction Task 1: Building of the Century Part 1 Where Do We Start? (Reward: 8500 , 310 ) *Deliver 40 batches of Baking Soda to the Warehouse (30 min each @ Chemical Plant) Cannot be made in advance Hint: Required resources will be subtracted after the quest is completed *Help finish the Project (Collect 800 by clicking accept or if you want to get finished faster click the button and buy 500 and use only 300 by accepting. If you buy two 500 you waste 200 , you do not get to keep it!) Part 2 Help Wanted!(Reward: 8500 , 310 ) *Train 15 Architects Hint: The required personnel will be removed upon the completion of the task. (Cannot be made in advance) (1 D 6 h each @ Construction Institute) *Talk to 100 reporters (you will see citizens walking around the city with bubbles over their heads that have old fashion cameras, each uses 1 ) Part 3 Public Opinion (Reward: 8500 , 310 ) *Collect 45 Newspapers Hint: You can find newspapers at Newsstand (max out your Newsstand to 15. They are available to collect every 15 min) *Save 3,000,000 coins (amount will be different for each person) Part 4 The Basics of Construction (Reward: 8500 , 310 ) *Deliver 20 shipments of Granite to the Warehouse Hint: Required resources will be subtracted after the quest is completed. (4 h each @ Quarry) (Cannot be made in advance. Any already in warehouse do not count. Do not use any or sell any even if they are already in the warehouse because they will deducted from the count and will have to be remade!) *Get 25 hammers as gifts (These MUST be in your gift box to count. Accept them to complete your task) Construction Task 2: Collecting Materials Part 1 Something Burning '''(Reward: 8500 , 310 ) * Complete 15 contracts (Any contract, even grain, or something done waiting to be pulled from the factory) * Extinguish 10 Fires '''Part 2 Full Swing (Reward: 5500 , 190 ) *Deliver 45 Aluminum to Warehouse Hint: Required resources will be subtracted after the quest is completed. (4 h each @ Mine) (Cannot be made in advance. Any already in warehouse do not count. Do not use any or sell any even if they are already in the warehouse because they will deducted from the count and will have to be remade!) *Raise population by 15,000 Part 3 New Faces '(Reward:8500 ,310 ) * Hire 25 Engineers Hint: The required personnel will be removed upon the completion of the task. (Cannot be made in advance) (10 h each @ College) * Complete 5 Tasks (complete 5 task on the left side of the Big Business screen) '''Part 4 Game, Set, Match! '(Reward 8500 , 310 ) *Collect 50 Tennis Balls Hint: You can find balls at the Tennis Courts (max out your Tennis Court to 25. They are available to collect every 30 min) '''Part 5 Maintain Your Reputation(Reward 8500 , 310 ) *Get 50 Concretors' Business Cards Hint: You can get the Business Cards from city residents (each uses 1 ,50 citizens wandering around town) (Don't expect to get a card every time) *Give your friends 15 gifts (These can be any gifts. even city credit and coins gifts) Construction Task 3: Hedge is not Hindrance Part 1 Establishing Connections ''' (Reward 8500 , 310 ) *Earn 200 Corporate points Hint: You need to join a corporation *Robot must complete 10 contracts Hint: You can find Robot in the Robotarium '''Part 2 Making Money (Reward: 8500 , 310 ) *Produce 10 Bricks Hint: You can get bricks from the Design Office (Cannot be made in advance. Any already in warehouse do not count. Do not use any or sell any even if they are already in the warehouse because they will deducted from the count and will have to be remade!) *Fully load 3 ships in the Commercial Port Hint: You don't have to load VIP containers Part 3 Everybody Will Win '''(Reward 8500 , 310 ) *Purchase 3 regions *Provide Medical aid to your city 10 times (you can bypass this for 20 ) '''Part 4 It Couldn't Hurt(Reward 8500 , 310 ) *Deliver 35 shipments of Limestone to the Warehouse Hint: Required resources will be subtracted after the quest is completed (2 h each @ Quarry) (Cannot be made in advance. Any already in warehouse do not count. Do not use any or sell any even if they are already in the warehouse because they will deducted from the count and will have to be remade!) *Demolish 10 building level 14 or higher (This has to do with the level the buildings are available at, which you can see in the Shop. The cheapest to demolish is the Donut Shop, available at level 15. Also look at decorations they are even cheaper to buy and demolish. You will need those Donut Shops later! You can use free dynamite that makes the demolition cost zero and it still counts.) Construction Task 4: Personnel and Analysis Part 1 Urgent Business (Reward: 8500 , 310 ) *Produce 6 modules of any kind Hint: Modules are produced in the Research Center (Make 1 prior to the beginning of this goal but do not collect the module until this goal begins) (Making a S module is only 8 hours compared to the 1 day M module) *Send 12,000 citizens on trips Part 2 Working Up A Sweat (Reward: 8500 , 310 ) *Hire 20 Fitters Hint: The required personnel will be removed upon the completion of the task (15 h each @ Construction Institute) (Cannot be made in advance. Any already in warehouse do not count. Do not use any or sell any even if they are already in the warehouse because they will deducted from the count and will have to be remade!) *Earn VIP points -- some players reported needing 90, others 120. May depend on user level or possibly VIP level. Part 3 Changing Seasons (Reward: 8500 , 310 ) *Collect 45 Baseball Tickets Hint: You can find Baseball Tickets in Baseball Court (max out your Baseball Court to 60. They are available to collect every 3 hours. Happy clicking!) Part 4 Just A Bit More (Reward: 8500 , 310 ) *Deliver 18 batches of cables to the warehouse Hint: Required resources will be subtracted after the quest is completed (30 min each @ Radio Factory) (Cannot be made in advance. Any already in warehouse do not count. Do not use any or sell any even if they are already in the warehouse because they will deducted from the count and will have to be remade!) *Get 20 Trowels as Gifts (These do NOT need to be in your gift box to count) Part 5 Healthcare (Reward: 8500 , 310 ) *Produce 15 batches of ceramic tiles Hint: You can get Ceramic Tiles from the Design Office (Cannot be made in advance. Any already in warehouse do not count. Do not use any or sell any even if they are already in the warehouse because they will deducted from the count and will have to be remade!) *Help the workers Hint: The citizens of the city won't say no if you ask them to help (Notice the First Aide icon in this quest. Look for citizens with this smaller First Aide icon over their heads walking through the city and click on them. You need 100. Also, each uses 1 per citizen wandering around town) Construction Task 5: More Effort! Part 1 We Built and Built Some More (Reward: 8500 , 310 ) *Save up 1400 energy (Collect 1400 by clicking accept or if you want to get finished faster click the button and buy 500 and use only 300 by accepting. If you buy three 500 you waste 400 , you do not get to keep it!) *Save up 2480000 (This amount is different per person. Mine was 3 Mil. Also this is one of those goals that takes the money if you already have it. You do not need to save that much more) Hint: The money will be deducted at the completion of the task Part 2 Chin Up! (Reward: 8500 , 310 ) *Collect 40 boxes of Donuts Hint: You can find Donuts in Donut Cafe (max out your Donut Cafe to 18. They are available to collect every 20 min. Happy clicking!) Part 3 Chin Up! (Reward: 8500 , 310 ) * Build 5 Golf Courses (5 rubies each) do not build in advance. * Upgrade your Administration Building Part 4 Electrify This!! (Reward: 8500 , 310 ) *Collect profit from the Pizzeria 60 times (max out your Pizza Parlor to 30. They are available to collect every 45 min) *Have 650 free electrcity at your disposal TIMED EVENT: Quest Complete "Souvenir Photo!" (Reward: 8500 , 310 ) *Post 3 pictures of the Edem Plaza Hotel on Facebook (Go to upper right corner click on camera and click on Facebook icon. Do this 3 times. Just do it 3 times in a row to get it done. You have 12 hours.) Done! ' '‡ These items can be made (or received) in advance Category:Entertainment Facility Category:Quest Buildings